


First Time For Everything

by witchofstars



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Play, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22138834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchofstars/pseuds/witchofstars
Summary: The Ferdibert Discord server is back at it again with another round of fanfiction telephone. I created the starting prompt and each person had an hour to continue the story in 5-7 sentences, and together we created a fic!
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	First Time For Everything

Made by the [Ferdibert Server.](https://discord.gg/yU3yAx4)

* * *

Hubert was always prepared for any scenario. He kept hidden daggers in his sleeves in the event that he needed to quickly dispatch of a target, lined his pockets with vials of poisons, and arranged his entire life into organized schedules so he would never miss a thing. He always stayed one jump ahead of every plan, had at least eight different backups to account for something failing. He was always prepared; he had to be for the emperor's sake, helping her carve a bloody path to secure victory after victory in the war.

But nothing could prepare him for falling so deeply, hopelessly in love with Ferdinand von Aegir. When it came to him, all of his plans were picked up and thrown out the window. That is how he has arrived in his current predicament, agreeing to meet with Ferdinand tonight in his room to have coffee and tea, and enjoy each other's company. Romantically. All night long. For the first time. The problem with this was that the only experience he has with such things were the trashy romance novels he read, knowing they were horrible and yet were so damned arousing- not that he would ever admit it, of course. So he sat on his bed dressed in little more than his black nightshirt and trousers that were a little too tight around his calves, thighs and ass, anxiously awaiting Ferdinand's arrival and hoping he would not make an utter fool out of himself.

Eventually, there was a knock on the door. Hubert sucked in a sharp breath, his previous preparedness now failing him. But he knew better than to keep the man behind that door waiting, specially knowing that, like him, he had long tired of this song and dance they had indulged into for months now and was ready to start the next act. "You may come in."

Hubert's voice came after a few seconds, and a few more after that, Ferdinand stepped in the room. Hubert had this whole speech prepared with all the dramatics that he knew Ferdinand was and that has grown on him, but it was faltering just like his composure. This was an important time for this, it was supposed to be perfect, but there Ferdinand was, the image of perfect himself; he wondered if he could ever keep up whether it be five, ten, or twenty years from now.

Most likely not, especially when Ferdinand was standing there with his freckles cheeks ruddy and his golden eyes sparkling. Hubert could tell he had something on his mind, his full lips even parting fo say it, but...

Hubert the fool, the absolute buffoon, ended up speaking first. There was no style, no flare, just his only airy voice silently wavering as he asked: "Wanna bang?"

The silence was deafening, but only for a short while, as Ferdinand's soft, airy laugh tickled against Hubert's ears. Rather than be embarrassed, he joined along, letting his tense shoulders relax, coaxed by the harmonics of his lover's contagious giggling. With a gentle tug, Ferdinand pulled Hubert close, allowing their lips to touch and noses to brush. Their laughs leaked into their tender kissing, hands wandering, and before long they found themselves without clothes.

The laughter died down as he began concentrating on the way his hands dipped over Ferdinand's muscles. Something so taut, yet soft. His own mangled hands should not be allowed to touch them. Hands now ghosting over muscles that do not deserve such ghastly hands. The kiss slows, he pulls away, stares, "It is alright." A voice so tender. Soft hand takes his and makes him explore the canvas of his body. He makes him stay on his inner thigh; amber eyes staring the want coming from them is undeniable.

"Still a little hesitant, aren't you, my dearest?" Ferdinand asks after Hubert ends up trying so slow the journey his hand is taking, perhaps unconsciously. Silence. This has Ferdinand's focus on the blackened, scarred hand he holds, his gaze growing softer as he believes he understands. "You need not worry, I assure you", he breathes, now raising his hand to place a soft kiss onto its back.

Hubert, experiencing it in a numbed down manner due to the damaged nerves, finds himself swallowing thickly with a wave of shame. "I adore you, and that includes every part of you, my dear Hubert", Ferdinand continues, kissing the back of Hubert's hand again before resuming to lead it down his own tanned, freckled body. This time, carefully yet steadily leading it to his most intimate zone.

Hubert takes in a deep breath, still in awe that he finally - after so long - gets to see Ferdinand spread out before him like this, his wavy hair in even more disarray than usual. And so patient and eager, too, biting his lip in a shy but encouraging smile when Hubert finally wraps a hand around him. Were it not for Ferdinand's assurances Hubert would feel some dismay seeing himself, so marred by his work, touching Ferdinand who is so achingly perfect to behold. But somehow he has earned this and Ferdinand wants it so he begins to stroke, paying careful attention to the reactions he draws.

"Like so?"

"Like so," Ferdinand agrees, cheerfully breathless.

Hubert closes his eyes for a brief moment, pressing his lips together to form a thin line. Like so... like so... He nods and continues forward, unused to the warmth of Ferdinand's shaft in his hand. It is different than doing it for himself - the angles, the size, the sensations - all something he needed to adjust for. But Ferdinand’s small moans are encouraging - like songbirds in his ears, singly sweetly to him.

Ferdinand's erection swells in his hands as he strokes it. The gaunt man desires more than this, though. Perhaps he is being a bit selfish now, but Ferdinand, head twisting back from the handjob, seems like he was pleading for more, and who was Hubert to deny that to him? He carefully slides his other hand against the inside of Ferdinand's thigh, moving it up to his hips, his stomach, and finally, to his chest.

"May I... touch here?" Hubert asks, voice low and almost desperate for approval.

Ferdinand's lashes flutter golden in the light as he glances down at Hubert. "Please," he whispers, the urgency piercing Hubert, making his own erection throb. "But use your--" Ferdinand's breath hitches as Hubert gives him another long stroke. "Your mouth."

Fuck, this man is going to be the death of him. He leans up, eagerly, and swirls his tongue around Ferdinand's nipple with a hungry sigh. Hand still pumping at Ferdinand's beautiful, heavy cock, he sucks harder and harder at the firm nub, drinking down every sweet cry Ferdinand offers him, braces his hand between Ferdinand's shoulderblades, steadies him--bites down with a snarl as Ferdinand's cock twitches in his hand--

And with a growl more feral than anything Hubert has ever heard, a desperate sound wrenched from depths he could never have fathomed existed, Ferdinand spills all over Hubert's hand. He holds him and kisses his chest through the aftershocks, lifts his gaze to watch the blissed-out expression on Ferdinand's face, eyes fluttering shut. Oh, oh, Hubert is so hard. Biting down once more on that delicious nipple, Hubert takes his come-slick hand and pumps himself once, twice, and that's all it takes for his own climax to seize his body as he spurts across Ferdinand's beautiful chest and his vision goes white.

He comes to awareness and blinks the spots away from his vision to Ferdinand beneath him, white stripes painting his torso, and looking up at Hubert like he hangs the world. When Hubert speaks, his voice is unusually hoarse.

"Are you-- was that okay?" And when Ferdinand smiles back at him, he knows it was more than.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the first telephone fic here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21868255 and yell at me about ferdibert on twitter @AstralAtelier


End file.
